Animated Super Hero Force
by nld200xy
Summary: When Moo, the former leader of a swarm of villains that once threatened the planet, is rebord, it is up to a team of veteran super heroes of today's age to take him and his new minions on.
1. Chapter 1

Animated Super Hero Force

Animated Super Hero Force

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this except for myself. Any other original characters are friends from school.

It was a peaceful day in the world. Nothing was going wrong, no wars were to be fought, and there was not a villain in sight. You'd think this was a good thing, but it was boring. Sure, the citizens had no problem with it, but what of the super heroes of the world?

Around this time, a young 24-year-old man was resting in his home, bored as could be. With his glasses, fine blond hair and a fancy suit, he was Neil. (That's not my real age, by the way) Neil was a business man who wasn't exactly very good at his job. He'd almost gotten fired 4 times and it was a miracle his boss still let him stay.

He decided to go out for a stroll to calm his mind when he noticed something odd. A shooting star streaked across the sky. This would have been quite nice had it not been 3:00 PM. This was quite odd, but Neil didn't feel it was his business to report it.

The star landed hard into the Earth as a strange creature emerged from it. Clearly, this creature must have been an alien of some kind. It had slimy green teeth and a red body.

The being from beyond the stars searched hard until he found what he was looking for. He spotted a monstrosity trapped within ice and pulled out an orb made entirely out of fire causing the ice to melt. Out of it emerged a dark man with golden armor and long flowing red hair. With a pair of horns on his head and glowing red eyes, he peered down at the alien and grinned, though it was hard to see with his invisible mouth.

"Thank you," he said to the alien, "I AM FINALLY FREE ONCE AGAIN!!"

With that, he laughed and summoned forth a giant castle from beneath the ground. Upon entering it, the castle took off into the sky and just floated, nothing more.

"It feels good to be in my floating fortress once more," the beast said, "It is, however, a shame that all my old allies are gone. But what's this?"

He entered a hidden room to see a whole series of stone slabs with various different monsters, demons and all sorts of other things within them. One had a former ally of his behind it. This was the first one that he destroyed as a young woman came out, breathing in fresh air for the first time in years.

The blue creature with bat wings and horns atop her head looked up and asked, "Moo, is that really you?"

The big beast, apparently known as Moo, looked down upon her and said, "Yes, Lilim, I have returned."

Then he looked around and asked, "Are you the only one left here?"

"No," Lilim replied, "I've heard that Gali has been revived, but no one knows where he is right now. As for the others, they are certainly dead."

"Well, I guess it's time to make a name for myself once more," Moo sighed, "And this time, we'll take care of the Phoenix before anyone finds it."

Lilim looked at the strange red alien who was admiring the castle view. This creature disgusted her.

And today was yet another day for Neil to be at work, cramped in his cubical with nothing better to do than just sit back and enjoy the ride. He really wished there was a way out of this.

While he tapped his fingers on the table, waiting for something exciting to happen, his boss crept up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Neil turned with a startled look and noticed his boss, a cute woman with short brown hair. She never really dressed much like a boss, though. While the employees wore suits and ties, she just wore whatever she felt like wearing. Neil always believed that this was unfair for the employees but never said anything against it.

"What do you want, Izy?" Neil asked nervously, "I swear, I wasn't late today. How dare you condone me without knowing all the facts?"

"Relax!" Izy replied shaking Neil's shoulders, "Geez, man, learn to settle down."

Neil breathed a sigh of relief as the woman explained, "I need you in my office. Don't worry, you're not the only one."

Neil just gulped hard. He knew he was going to be fired and Izy was just crazy enough to humiliate him in front of a group of other employees. He just knew she was going to do that.

Neil sat down at a table that was big enough for 20 chairs. He'd never been in Izy's office before. It was very high tech. There was a lot of technological stuff in it along with a big computer.

"Why are we here?" Neil asked Taylor, the gothic secretary who had short black hair and wore nothing but black but never actually used black lipstick or any lipstick at all.

"I have no idea," the girl replied with a cute smile. Neil found her so creepy but she was the one he had no problems talking to in the workplace.

Izy sat down and folded some papers then threw the papers away and said, "Guys, we are in a time of crisis."

She turned on her big screen TV and said, "We have seen signs that a former villain named Moo has returned from the dead. He was imprisoned in ice years ago, but now he's back."

"You're kidding, right?" Neil asked, "You honestly expect to believe that super villains exist? Besides, what could we possibly do against it?"

"He's real," Izy said as Neil watched the big screen. He was willing to believe anything since the main focus was on this red alien carrying an orb.

"Still, Neil brings up a good point," Taylor said, "How are we going to stop this guy?"

"We're not," Izy said, "But you two are my favorite employees, therefore you 2 are going to go search for a team of super heroes to stop him."

"Right, super heroes," Neil replied, clearly not believing they existed, "Why don't you do it?"

Izy then started to wine as Neil started to weaken. When she started sniffling, Neil couldn't handle the pressure anymore.

"ALRIGHT, WE'LL DO IT!!" Neil shouted as Izy gave him a big squeezy hug and squealed.

Not only did Neil find this incredibly weird, but now he was starting to wonder what Izy meant when she said Neil was one of her favorite employees. Surely, she must have been joking.

Anyway, he and Taylor were off with a list of the 5 super heroes they were to gather together. The first stop was Osaka Japan.

After a few hours flying in the personal company jet, which also surprised Neil with its existence and incredible speed, the two arrived in Osaka.

"It says here we're supposed to find him in the local wrestling stadium," Neil said as Taylor moaned, "You mean our first hero is a wrestler? Ugh, doesn't Izy realize wrestling is fake?"

And so the two came in to see a buff man with a mask that had big red lips and a spike in the ring. He also wore a blue spandex T-shirt and a pair of shorts and had a small tuft of hair coming out the top of his mask.

"Well, he certainly looks threatening," Neil said, but this was far from it. The man was locked in his opponent's arms.

"This is looking bad for Kinniku Mantarou!" shouted the announcer, "It doesn't look like he stands much of a chance."

"That's right, Yoshigai," his partner replied, "That's the Ultimate Death Lock. No one has ever escaped from it."

Neil wondered why Izy would pick this Mantarou guy as the Kanji for muscle appeared on his forehead. The two employees were quite impressed when he threw his opponent into the air, locked his legs in a split formation and slammed hard into the mat, breaking the man's neck and winning the match.

After a long congratulatory party, Mantarou was ready to head on back to his home, a doghouse to be exact, when Neil stepped in his way and said, "Hello, are you Kinniku Mantarou?"

"Yes, I am," Mantarou replied with an idiotic grin, "Do you want an autograph? Always nice to meet a fan!"

"Shut up," Taylor said, "This is why I hate wrestlers, they're always so arrogant."

"Don't mind her," Neil stated, "We were sent because an old villain has returned and we need your help to stop him."

Mantarou started to dance around as he sang, "I'm helpful, I'm helpful, I am being called upon!"

Then he started to dance while holding his favorite food, beef bowl, and sang, "With my rice, I like to have some cow, cow, cow! It tastes so very good, I don't know how, how, how! It's my favorite form of chow, chow, chow! WOW! WOW!! Eat now!"

Neil and Taylor were in shock. That was disturbing and they just wanted to get him to the base as soon as possible.

"I'll take that as a yes," Neil said as Mantarou insured them he would be there and the two took off to their next destination. After this, they prayed to God that the next one would be normal… well, as normal can get.

Izy sent the duo a telegram stating that she would send a letter to the others moments after they started their flight. She figured it would save them time.

"That's just cruel," Neil said as Taylor patted him on the shoulder and said, "It's okay, Neil. I'm here for you."

'This day just keeps getting worse,' the boy thought as the two flew back to the base.

Upon entering, they sat down at their respective seats as Izy said, "Now we just wait for the others to arrive."

The first to come in was a young boy who originated in a city known as Jump City. He had short black hair, a red hero outfit and a nifty pair of shades.

"No way," Neil said, his jaw dropped, "Is that Robin from the Batman comics?"

"Who's Batman?" the boy asked as he sat down, "And yeah, I'm Robin." (I mean the one from Teen Titans)

Neil did feel a bit disappointed. He'd always been a big fan of Batman. Robin was nothing more than a useless sidekick in his eyes. Sadly, he didn't know a thing about this Robin.

"It's nice to have you here," Izy said with a smile as Robin said, "It's good to be here. It's my duty to protect anyone who requires my services."

Although Robin had to admit, he didn't like having to leave the others. He had left them off on their own and there was a certain someone who most definitely didn't want him to leave.

Neil then started to think. This all made little sense to him.

"Izy, what if these super heroes still need to fight evil back at home?" Neil asked as Izy replied, "Don't worry, I only picked the heroes who officially have no more villains to fight."

"We went to Osaka, and Mantarou was fighting a villain," Neil said as Izy explained, "No, he can only partake in simple wrestling matches now. Wrestlers don't just fight villains."

He had to admit, the girl had a point, but he was still worried about this.

At this exact moment, a young boy with spiky green hair and a red long-sleeved shirt entered the room, sat down and said, "Yo, this is a spiffy place you got here!"

"Aw, thanks!" Izy replied with a big grin as Neil said, "Okay, now I know calling in a 14 year old is just messed up."

"Don't worry, Neily Sealy," Izy replied as Neil groaned at his most hated nickname, "He's very skilled when dealing with this kind of problem."

"Yeah, it's cool," the boy said, "With the Am Drag in the house, you got nothing to worry about."

"Am Drag?" Neil remarked as Izy replied, "He means American Dragon, because that's what he is. He's the American Dragon, Jake Long."

"That is so cool," Neil replied as Taylor had to admit, she kinda shared his feelings about that.

And right on cue, Mantarou entered the office with a serious look on his face and sat down saying, "I'm ready for business."

"Good, this is the enemy," Izy said pointing to a picture of Moo on the monitor.

Mantarou just looked at it and said, "That's not scary," as Taylor noticed something and asked, "Why are you peeing yourself?"

The others started to feel grossed out when they noticed that there was, indeed, pee sprinkling through his shorts.

The next to enter was completely unexpected. This was someone Robin thought he'd never see again. She was a beautiful young girl with long red hair and rich green eyes. She also wore a blue sleeveless top along with a matching skirt and a white belt. This was the girl from a distant planet and her name was Starfire.

"Figured you'd be lonely without her," Izy said as Robin and the girl embraced one-another.

"Thank you, Izy," Robin said as Starfire shouted, "It is so good to see you right now, Robin!"

"Well, that leaves one more," Izy said as the group watched and noticed something crash through the window riding a jetpack. The group just stared, blinking, as an orange sun-shaped creature with big spikes all around his body landed.

He grinned dramatically at the crowd before throwing his jetpack out the window shouting, "YOU USELESS HUNK OF JUNK!! WHY CAN'T YOU LAND PROPERLY!!"

"Guys, meet Don Patch," Izy said as the others just turned to her thinking, 'Is she crazy?'

(And yeah, I sorta consider Don Patch a super hero)

"So, is that everyone?" Neil asked as Izy shook her head and said, "There's one more, but you'll need this."

She gave the group an electronic device and explained that it was a special transporter that allowed the group to go to other, stranger worlds. The next hero was to be found in one of those.


	2. Chapter 2

Animated Super Hero Force

Animated Super Hero Force

Today had been a turning point in Neil's life. He was once a third-rate employee, but now he was one of the leaders in a league of super heroes.

5 had been chosen, but now there was one left, and he was not of this world. Neil had to admit, this concept scared him. Who was this stranger? What kind of powers did he possess? Furthermore, when were these super heroes going to start doing anything?

Taylor looked around the world they had been teleported to. This was a rather odd place. It looked like a big forest with giant fruits hanging from the trees. There were also landforms in the water and rather conveniently placed vines to climb on attached to the walls.

Well, they started their trek through the forest when out of nowhere, a giant mosquito flew down at them. This was no ordinary mosquito, however. It was pink, had really big human eyes and its arms and feet didn't seem to be attached to its body… why did this thing have hands in the first place? Furthermore, why did these hands resemble Mickey Mouse's gloves? The feet were also an average man's shoes rather than feet.

The mosquito's sucker was also strange for it was long, yellow and looked like it had a hole in the front of it.

The duo freaked out when the mosquito was about ready to pierce into their flesh when a fist came shooting out at the bug and hit it square in the face causing its body to split momentarily and putting it in a daze.

Neil turned around to see the first return to another strange being who asked, "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Taylor said as the creature looked at them and thought, 'Wow, these people look strange.'

Neil just blinked and thought, 'Wow, this creature looks strange.'

After a while, the mosquito regained focus and grabbed a big piece of fruit. It wasn't like the purple ones seen on the trees. This time, it was red and had spikes coming out of it.

"Watch out," the creature said to the two humans, "This thing's very deadly."

The mosquito hurled the fruit at them as they barely dodged and the strange being socked the mosquito another good one to the face. The bug started to get furious as it soared down at the being again.

The being simply leapt over its head and plants its foot in its face. This creature was so weird.

The only similarity he shared with the mosquito was that he had no arms or legs and his feet and hands were separated from his body. Even stranger was the fact that he didn't even have a neck. His hair was shaped rather oddly, his face was brown with light-brown lips and big nose that actually looked like a part of his head. He had yellow shoes, a purple top and a red hood that he didn't seem to like wearing.

The mosquito hurled another fruit but missed as his target wound up his unattached fist, causing it to start glowing before he threw it at the mosquito and finished what he had started. The mosquito's parts fell to the ground and reattached themselves. It actually looked rather humorous, but Neil was still freaked out by all of this. Taylor, on the other hand, thought it was all pretty cool.

"And that takes care of that," the creature said as Neil walked over to him and asked, "Um… your name wouldn't happen to be Rayman, would it?"

"Why, yes, it is," the creature replied as Taylor smiled and said, "That's good, because we need you." (And yes, I know he's not from any animated shows. I just wanted to add him because he's not used all that often)

And so, after everything was made clear, the duo returned to Izy's office with their newest ally.

"Yo, what's up with this?" Jake asked upon seeing him, "I ain't never seen a magical creature like that! Say, what kinda magical creature are you, anyway?"

"I'm not a magical creature," Rayman replied as Izy explained, "This is Rayman, a being from another world. Seriously, we have no idea what you're supposed to be."

"Well, what are you supposed to be?" Rayman remarked, "I've never seen creatures so weird in my life."

Neil and Taylor couldn't believe he was calling them weird, but Izy understood. It was because in his world, humans didn't exist, so they were like aliens to him.

Rayman then noticed Mantarou and Don Patch and laughed saying, "So you do have normal creatures in your world."

Neil had to admit, the guy had a point. Don Patch did look like something that should exist in Rayman's world.

"Say, what are you?" Neil asked the orange thing, "Are you some kind of sun god?"

"I'M A SUN GOD!?" Don Patch replied with a look of shock on his face, "OH YES!! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO RULE THE WORLD WITH LIGHT RAYS AND DESTROY ANTS OF VARIOUS SIZES!!"

"No, Patch, you're not a sun god," Izy stated, "I've looked up his profile, and it says he's a porcupine… a very weird one…"

"You mean I'm not a sun god?" Don sniffed as Izy nodded and he put on baby clothes and cried, "I WANT TO BE A SUN GOD!! I WANT TO BE A SUN GOD!! WAAAAAHHHHH!!"

"What is wrong with Mr. Don Patch?" Starfire asked as Robin said, "Are we the only normal ones here?"

"Yo, what about me?" Jake remarked as Robin said, "You talk like you're stuck in the 80's."

"What about me?" Mantarou replied pointing at himself as Neil said, "Well, your issues go far beyond that ugly mask you have to wear."

"Guys, stop it!" Izy spat in the loudest voice she could muster, which wasn't very loud but did stop them.

"Now that we're all calm," Izy said, "it's time for your first assignment. Apparently, Moo has sent something to attack a military base and steal an important document. The military's out on another mission, so it's your job to make sure Moo doesn't get that document."

"That sounds simple enough for the Am Drag!" Jake boasted as Rayman just stared at him and blinked.

"Wait, what if the monster gets in the base?" Neil asked. Everyone else had to admit, that was a good question.

Izy slammed her head against the table and wined, "NEIL, I DISCUSSED THIS WITH YOU EARLIER!!"

Neil felt weak at the sound of her wining again. Sure, it was all a joke to make him feel bad, but he took everything she did seriously.

"Relax, I'm joking," Izy replied as Neil breathed a sigh of relief and she said, "Your job is not to protect the base. What I want is for the heroes to retrieve the document and bring it to me for safe keeping. Moo won't think to look for it at a simple office. But a couple of you must stay outside to keep watch for Moo's minion."

At this time, that minion had been dispatched and the heroes were on their way to the base. The being was kinda of odd. He wore a black suit and had something that resembled a hole where his mouth should have been. His eyes were tiny and looked like those of lizards and he also wore red gloves and shoes. He was dressed very much like a super villain.

Luckily, the force had arrived at the base before the villain could show himself, so all was good.

"So, who goes where?" Robin asked on the communicator, which Izy only trusted him with.

Izy smiled and explained, "I want you, Starfire, and Rayman to retrieve the document since you're both experts on infiltration. I warn you, though, security there is tight, and the military isn't around to shut it off. Meanwhile, Jake, Mantarou and Don Patch will keep watch outside, since those two are kind of incapable of taking these kinds of things seriously and they're not exactly stealthy."

"HEY, I HEARD THAT!" Jake retorted as Izy sighed, "Well, I'll admit, Jake's good for stealthy operations too, but he just annoys the heck out of me. How do we know his obnoxious attitude won't trick off an alarm?"

And so, the trio rushed into the headquarters from different entrances, Rayman, being the only one without flight, having to use the front door. Jake just sighed and moaned, "AW, MAAAAAN!!"

"This isn't so bad," Mantarou said, "We're meant to stop the monster. That's more worth it than the document, right?"

Well, that had some truth to it, but his real reason for preferring this mission was because the security system sounded more deadly than an intruder.

Rayman started his mission by blowing up the cameras with his fists. Sadly, he failed to notice the red crossbeams in the area because everyone knows crossbeams are invisible unless smoke is applied.

A group of battle robots surrounded him as he trembled in fear, but he was ready for this. He had dealt with Razorbeard's robots. This was nothing.

Robin blew up anything he could with his flying discs and Starfire did the same with the star bolts she shot out of her hands, and unlike Rayman, they were progressing much more easily around the base. Robin had smoke bombs, so crossbeams couldn't catch him off guard, meanwhile Starfire had only run into lasers, nothing that could tick off an alarm or something similar.

As the other 3 waited outside, they were playing a game of Go Fish.

"Do you have any aces?" Jake asked Don as he threw his cards against the ground and shouted, "QUEEN TO E-20!!"

"We're playing go fish, not Chess," Jake remarked, "Besides, I don't even think there is an E-20."

Suddenly, their fun came to and end when they heard a noise from the bushes and saw a mysterious stranger emerge.

"THAT MUST BE THE DOCUMENT THIEF!!" Jake shouted as the others got ready.

Mantarou did not recognize this villain, but his father would have, for this stranger was Black Hole, an old enemy from his father's time as champion.

Mantarou rushed at him only to find himself trapped in the hole on his face and sent into another dimension.

"NO, MANTAROU!!" Jake shouted as Don Patch gazed in awe and said, "That looks fun."

Jake stared in shock as he leapt into the black hole as well. Jake sighed and said, "Looks like this is where I shine. DRAGON UP!!"

With that, he transformed into a dragon with red scales, sharp black claws and a pair of bat-like wings.

As Mantarou looked desperately for a way out, he noticed a whole series of black hole clones appear before him as they started to kick him to death. Mantarou was about ready to give up just as Don appeared and shouted, "IT'S TIME FOR A PARTY, YEAH!!"

With that, he pulled out a boom box. The music that came out was so loud, it caused all of Black Hole's shadow clones to vanish as Don turned into a super hero and flew out, much to Black Hole and Jake's surprise.

"Now let's cream this sucker!" Don spat, cracking his knuckles as Mantarou nodded with a devious grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Animated Super Hero Force

Animated Super Hero Force

Jake shot a blast of fire breath at Black Hole, only to have it travel into Black Hole's face, but it wasn't over yet. While the villain was distracted by the flame, Jake socked him hard in the face.

Don then focused hard and shouted, "PORCUPINE POWER!!" as his spikes jutted out. Sadly, while one did manage to hit Black Hole, 2 other hit his allies.

"YO, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" Jake snapped as Mantarou ran around clutching onto his butt, which is the very spot the spike had hit.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!!" Don spat as Jake retorted, "I'LL YELL AT YOU ALL I LIKE!! YOU TRIED TO PIERCE MY FLESH WIDE OPEN!!"

As the two growled at one-another, Black Hole got and sunk under the ground. Then, to the group's surprise, a black snake emerged and bound to them, trapping them in place. Before they could even think of a way to escape, the small snake became a large serpent and trapped all 3 in its jaws and slammed them hard against the ground.

As Jake shook his head to ease off the pain, Don folded his arms and said, "It seems that we have to work together if we want to stop this threat. He is powerful, but if we cooperate, we can beat him."

Jake smiled and nodded with understanding as Mantarou hid behind a rock, sucking his thumb and saying, "You guys can take all the credit if you want!"

Jake blinked and replied, "Look, Mantarou, we do need you, alright? Normally, I'd have no problem taking down the threat myself, but even I have to come to terms with the fact that we all need to get involved."

And so, the battle resumed as Don turned the upper half of his body into a buzz saw, putting a cut across Black Hole's chest. Before the villain could respond, Jake smacked him hard in the face with his tail as Mantarou dealt a flying kick to his face.

Meanwhile, Rayman took apart the robots. He used a special power to charge his fist full of energy and took dismantled them piece by piece.

Upon doing so, he couldn't resist doing a victory dance while an mp3 player in his non-existent pocket played the victory music from Rayman 1 for the PS1 and PC. (You gotta admit, it is a catchy riff)

Before he could go on, he noticed that the panels on the ground looked like they could be pushed in, and any floorboard that could be pushed in usually activated a trap of some kind. That being known, he leapt into the air as his hair started to spin like a propeller. He majestically drifted over the floorboards to safety and continued.

Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire were about to reach the room with the document when they both collided with each other, falling to the ground.

"Oh, hey Star," Robin said rubbing his head, "We're close, so we'd better hurry and get it."

But before Robin could devise a plan, Rayman ran up to the area and blindly triggered more guard robots, these ones far stronger than the last ones.

"Are we in the trouble?" Starfire asked as Robin groaned and said, "Nice going, Rayman."

Black Hole was just about to lose as Jake had him pinned up against a tree. He grinned with satisfaction and said, "Alright, you've just been pwned by the Am Drag and his crew. What are you gonna do now, bro?"

"I'm going to defeat you!" Black Hole shouted as Jake blinked and replied, "You can talk?"

With that, Black Hole made a shadowy hand appear behind Jake and pushed the dragon into his hole. Jake was now trapped in another dimension when a series of clones appeared.

"Oh, no he didn't!" Jake snapped as he flew in to attack the clones. Once again, his rash nature had led to a bit of a downfall for him as the clones took full advantage of this and pinned him to the ground, proceeding to stomp on him repeatedly.

Mantarou just cringed and uttered, "That's so creepy!"

"You're next," Black Hole said running at Mantarou as the super hero leapt backwards, a strange familiar gas coming from him.

Black Hole took the gas in at full force clutching into his face. He had to be kidding. No way did Mantarou just stop him with a fart.

Then he remembered an opponent just like this, his old nemesis, Kinnikuman. During his tag match against him and Kinnikuman Great with his partner, Pentagon, Kinnikuman had used flatulence to frequently escape from his grasp. Then it hit him.

"Is your father Kinnikuman?" Black Hole asked as Mantarou stopped and said, "Why, yes. I'm his son, Kinniku Mantarou."

Black Hole's eyes would have widened, cept they were always the same size and roundness. He held a big grudge against the Kinnikuman Family.

Mantarou was unprepared as the hole started to consume a whole bunch of wind into his black hole mouth. Mantarou was scared out of his mind until Don leapt into his mouth shouting, "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

That was that. Don Patch was sent to the dimension as well. Mantarou's heart thumped as he thought, 'There is no way I am going to let this slide. My new allies are going to live!'

That said, the Kanji for Kinnikuman appeared on his forehead as he clutched onto Black Hole, hurling him high into the air. Then he leapt up at him, grabbed onto his legs and pointed his head towards the ground shouting, "KINNIKU DRIVER!!" slamming his head hard into the ground.

Black Hole felt weak as he let the other 2 out of his dimension. Jake sighed with relief as Don shouted, "LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!!"

To their surprise, Black Hole sunk into the ground and slipped past them into the building in the form of a shadow. Jake just stared, wide-eyed, shocked that this happened moaned, "AW, MAAAAAAAAN!!"

Black Hole traveled through the building and thought, 'Why didn't I think of this sooner?'

Meanwhile, Robin, Star and Rayman were in a tight spot. The guard robots had them trapped against the wall. Luckily, Robin had a plan.

He used his staff to knock his robot away from him and pulled out his grappling hook, tightening it around the robot's neck and causing it to explode. The shockwave caused the other robots to let go of their pray as Starfire fired a series of star bolts at its chest and Rayman slammed hard on it with his fists.

There was only one left, but before they had a chance to dispose of it, it blew up when a big shadowy serpent rose up and devoured it. Then Black Hole came up and said, "Thanks for dealing with security," snatched the document and making his escape.

"WAIT!" Robin shouted as he fell to the ground, slamming his fist hard against the ground.

"Why?" he asked himself as tears fell down his face, "WHY DID WE LET HIM GET AWAY!?"

Starfire and Rayman felt bad for him, so they gave him a nice pat on the back and exited the base.

"Guys, you're back!" Jake shouted, "Be careful, the villain…"

"Broke in?" Rayman replied, "We noticed. He stole the document."

"HE DID WHAT!?" Jake retorted while Don just looked at them with a look of disappointment and transformed into a woman shouting, "Now, you are very naughty boys for letting him through."

"SHUT UP!!" Robin retorted as Don hid behind Mantarou. He breathed heavily while Starfire went to comfort him and said, "Robin, we couldn't have stopped him if we tried."

"She's right," Rayman said, "He had a way to get past everything."

"I can't help but feel as if we're to blame," Mantarou said, "We were supposed to stop him."

"Don't beat yourself up, dawg," Jake replied, "We did our best. Heck, you almost defeated him before he pulled off that cheap stunt."

"ALMOST ISN'T ENOUGH!!" Robin spat, once again losing his cool, "WHY COULDN'T YOU STOP HIM!!"

This was a horrible night for everyone, so they all returned to the base to prepare. They would have to do a much better job next time around.

Meanwhile, Moo was sitting in his throne, bored as could be as the red alien was arranging the spices.

"You nincompoop!" Lilim spat smacking him over the head, "It's alphabetically. There isn't even an order to how you're doing it."

"Stop yelling at him," Moo said, "I'm rather fond of this alien. He's more loyal than you could ever be."

More loyal? Him? Lilim was mad after hearing that. She remembered how long ago, one of Moo's allies, a knight, had planned to overthrow him, and she had offered to help him. When the time came for him to overthrow Moo, Lilim betrayed the knight and helped Moo take him down. She had tricked the knight and saved her master. How could he not consider her loyal enough?

At this exact moment, Black Hole entered with the document in his hands as Moo looked them over and said, "Good work. This is just the first part in completing my master plan for world domination. Black Hole, take a break. I'll send someone else on the next mission."

"Yes, thank you, sir," Black Hole said as he sunk into the ground and exited.

As the super hero force returned to the base, Izy had to admit, she was highly disappointed.

"Man, and you came so close!" Neil stated as Taylor patted Robin on the shoulder and said, "I'm sure we'll get the document from him somehow."

"We might not need to," Izy replied, "There are other things that he requires for his plan, and without them, he can't take over the world. But, I'm going to have to hire other heroes. You guys are clearly incapable."

"WHAT!?" Robin retorted slamming his hands against the table, "LISTEN, HE HAD AN UNFAIR ADVANTAGE OVER US!! HOW DARE YOU FIRE US WITHOUT KNOWING ALL THE FACTS!!"

"Chill out," Izy remarked, "I was joking."

"Don't joke about that," Robin said through clenched teeth as Starfire sighed, "Robin doesn't take the failure very well."

"It's okay," Izy said, "We all have off-days. Look, I'll need your assistance tomorrow, so come in then for your assignment."

The group nodded and headed out of the office to the homes Izy had bought for them. They needed a long rest.

Neil just thought about this whole thing and asked, "Wouldn't it have been easier to go after the document when Moo wasn't planning to get it?"

"There's no fun in that," Izy replied as Neil blinked and thought, 'How did I know she was gonna say that?'

Jake just lay in his bed, ashamed of himself. Sure, he'd failed before, but normally, he'd pull off something at the end and make everything right again.

He decided to risk the long distance charges and phone up his family. Sure, Gramps and Fu must have been worried about him. He also had his friends back at home.

An old man in a blue kimono was resting on the couch when his phone started ringing. He groaned in agony and spat, "FU, ANSWER IT!!"

"Fine, I'll get it, you lazy old bat," Fu remarked as he picked up the phone and said, "Y'ellow, you've reached the Lao Shi residence."

Upon hearing the voice on the other line, he shouted, "GOOGYGOOGY!! LUONG, IT'S JAKE!!"

Upon hearing that, the old man groaned, got up and put the phone up to his ear and said, "Hello, Jake, how is it going?"

"It's going okay," Jake said, "But Gramps, is it okay if I return to help protect the city?"

"Oh no, it's fine here," the old man replied, "Your friends Spud and Trixie have been a great help, and with the city you're protecting being in much more danger, you should stay there."

Jake nodded in understanding and wished his grandfather a goodnight. He sighed, looked out the window at the stars and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Animated Super Hero Force

Animated Super Hero Force

It was now the second day that the animated super hero force was a team. They had a rocky start, but they were willing to keep trying. It was their job to save the people. Some had second thoughts about staying on the team, but they had a sworn duty and nothing would keep them down.

Meanwhile, a pod had been dropped from Moo's floating fortress and was headed to Earth at this exact moment. A strange being with a rather large build emerged with a smaller one by its side.

Izy had slept like a log that night and was happily on her way to her job as boss, but Taylor and Neil were a bit down. After seeing a team of super heroes fail yesterday, they weren't exactly in high spirits and had lost sleep over the matter.

Jake Long was tired as well, but not due to a lack of sleep. He had purposely woken up early to get some training in. He really wanted to be a part of the team. He'd even taken Izy's comment of him being obnoxious and loud to heart. Maybe she was right.

Rayman had slept at the office. He had no human home to go to because he was a mutant. Heck, people still didn't even know that a creature like him was in the city.

Speaking of which, how was it that these heroes were going to blend in with the people? It was difficult, but they came up with solutions. During this time, they would pose as ordinary humans. Sure, Don Patch had failed, but Izy had taken drastic measures and made him the official company mascot. His job was to wear his dog mask and pretend to be a spiky dog… with orange fur.

Jake was sent to a new public school. This cover was easy. Meanwhile, Mantarou was difficult, for he had to wear his mask otherwise he'd have to commit suicide. Luckily for him, no one minded, for to them, he was a typical everyday wrestling stud paid to have an ugly image.

Starfire nailed dressing like your everyday teen for she looked human enough, but Robin had to make the ultimate sacrifice. He had to give up his eye mask. The super suit he could deal with, for he had worn other clothes before, but the mask was just something that ate away at him inside. Starfire was quite happy about this because she'd never realized how beautiful his eyes were until now.

Of course, being teens, they also had to attend the public school. While this kind of thing was easy for Jake and Robin, Starfire had some issues. He's accidentally blown up the chemistry lab when her hand started to glow during the mixing of chemicals and she'd always say things that made her look stupid. It wasn't her fault she was an alien.

And so, while the heroes acted normally, a small toad-like being with 2 eyes on the front of his face and another pair on the side of his head sat himself in front of a museum with a big robot with a head similar to that of a cat. He looked inside and grinned wickedly saying, "The ancient jewel is right in front of us. Let's just take it. The master will be most pleased."

The robot nodded and smashed his big robotic arm through the window while the civilians started to flee in terror. The toad strutted into the building and snatched the jewel with a wicked laugh.

"FREEZE!!" shouted a police officer while pointing a gun at him while the toad turned and fired an energy ball from his hand.

"That's not going to help you," he said, "Now let's go find the other 3 gems the master wanted."

The robot gave the toad a salute as they flew off. Just what kind of beings were they?

It was the end of another workday as Izy sat her legs on the table and said, "Alright, guys, I've gotten reports of 2 suspicious beings breaking into a museum and taking an ancient gemstone. With this, Moo could have more power than ever before. You have to make sure he doesn't get it."

"Yo, you got nothing to worry about with the Am Drag on the case!" Jake gloated while Don was marveling at the picture of the gem on the big screen.

"Well, how do we get it back?" Neil asked, "They've already gotten what they came for. They must be gone by now."

"Not exactly," Izy replied, "Within the forest outside this city are the other 2 gems. They need those before Moo can truly complete his plans."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Robin asked, "Let's move!"

"Whoa, take it easy," Taylor replied as Starfire said, "Sorry about that. Robin is just upset because he can't wear his mask in public."

"But he is right," Izy stated, "Go off and do your city a favor."

And so, the heroes were off to the forest. Rayman, Jake and Robin were going to handle the first gem while Mantarou, Starfire and Don Patch would take care of the second one.

"You know, I could just bust those bad guys myself, Homie G!" Jake stated as Robin felt a vein in his neck and thought, 'Does this kid ever shut up?'

Soon enough, they noticed a gemstone sitting on the ground before them. Well, they found what they came for. Mission accomplished.

But of course, nothing is ever easy in the hero business. This was proven most definitely true when a big pink robot entered the area and picked up the gem.

"YO, DON'T MOVE!" Jake spat as he leapt out of the bush and shouted, "DRAGON UP!" becoming the big scaly beast we all love.

"Wow, that's cool," Rayman said as Robin nodded and stated, "Up to this point, I wondered why he was on our team."

The robot stared at them and something strange came over it. Its eyes glowed red as it reached into a compartment on its chest. What did it have in there? Did it have a deadly laser cannon? Was it going to whip out a sword of some kind?

No, it was a microphone. This was very strange. Just then, music came from its cat-shaped ears as it held the microphone to its mouth and sang the following:

"They call me Gato, I have metal joints. Beat me up and earn 15 silver points!"

The music stopped as the robot returned the microphone to its compartment and Rayman just stood there wide-eyed while the other two twitched.

"What kind of opponent is this?" Robin asked as Jake said, "Silver points? Ain't that currency in, like, RPGs or something?"

To their shock, the robot released a boxing glove on a spring that bopped Rayman in his oversize nose. He simply punched the robot in the head taking it out and saying, "That was pathetic."

But to his surprise, the robot, Gato, was not defeated yet. It was still going and wasn't going down any time soon.

Meanwhile, Mantarou, Starfire and Don had discovered the other gem, but it was already in the hands of the toad. He smiled wickedly just when he felt something strike him on the back and send him flying into a tree.

"What was that?" he asked angrily when he saw a girl with red hair and glowing eyes preparing a star bolt in her hand.

"So you have powers like a Sayajin," he said, but then he realized something and said, "Oh, never mind, that's a different power."

"Who are you?" the girl spat as the toad answered, "If you must know, I am Gurd, a trusted member of the Ginyu Force. Sure, my allies are dead, but I won't let them down."

"He doesn't look like much of a threat," Mantarou said, "In fact, he's kinda shrimpy."

"He also resembles a toad," Don said while a chalkboard appeared behind him, "Toads are amphibious creatures with warts. They eat flies with a long sticky tongue."

"SHUT UP!" Gurd retorted as he flew at Don and sent him flying through a tree with a simple punch.

"He has the powers of the Sayajin…" Don muttered as he passed out.

Mantarou had started to wet himself as Starfire wasn't ready to give up. She sent out various star bolts at the creature only to miss with each shot. As a Sayajin, Gurd was very fast, so this was nothing to him. Her powers reminded him of Sayajin powers, but they weren't nearly as strong.

Robin sent the robot flying into a rock with his staff while Jake kicked it hard in the gut. Gato was ready to get up right when Rayman hurled his body at him like a basketball and it returned to him.

"That is so creepy," Robin said just as Gato got up with his eyes glowing brighter than before.

"DESTROY TARGETS!!" he shouted as he boosted himself towards them and kicked Rayman hard into a tree.

Robin tried to stop him only to meet with Mr. Metal Fist while Jake was grabbed by the tail and tossed into the ground.

"Yo, where'd all this power come from?" Jake asked as Robin breathed, "I don't know, but we have to defeat him no matter what."

Before they could take action, Gato dealt a punch to each one's face sending them crashing through 4 trees. They were still standing, but they didn't have much more in them.

Gurd was finally having trouble with his opponents. Mantarou had slammed his head hard against the ground with a suplex while Starfire had blasted him in the gut with her eye beams.

But he wasn't through yet. He had an idea. He took in a deep breath and held it. As a result, all time stopped and Gurd had his chanced. He took this time to deliver a serious beating to the duo, and when he resumed time for them, they were down for the count.

"Now to take my gem and leave," he said with a sneer just as Don got up with his quills gold and shouted, "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM SUPER PATCH!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Animated Super Hero Force

Animated Super Hero Force

Gurd was spellbound. This was truly a shocking sight. That weird orange guy had turned into a super Sayajin. A super Sayajin was a man of legend known as the gold warrior with super natural powers that had the capabilities to destroy the sun itself. Anyone who activated these powers would be 5 times stronger than before, and Don Patch had this very power.

Gurd tried to fly away as Don spiraled towards him at blinding speed knocking him hard into a rock. As Gurd felt his aching head, Don landed in front of him and sneered.

"So, you thought you could get away, did you?" he taunted, "Well, the joke's on you."

With that, his palms started to glow. He was going to use a powerful energy attack known as the Kamehameha, Japanese for Turtle Wave. This attack was legendary and was known to vaporize anything it hit.

"Ka… me… ha… me…" Don said as he unleashed his attack shouting, "SUPER PANCAKE ATTACK!!"

Gurd was shocked and insulted when a pancake flew out of the porcupine's hands and slapped him hard in the face. He started to fume and snapped, "I SEE WHAT THIS IS!! THIS WHOLE THING IS A JOKE TO YOU!!"

Don's eyes widened as Gurd flew hard and fast at him, knocking the now yellow warrior into a tree and causing him to pass out. He breathed heavily and held up his gem of power.

"Moo will be most pleased," he said as he flew off towards the flying fortress that belonged to his master.

Starfire and Mantarou came to as they noticed everything gone and Don Patch with his hand against the ground and a rather sad aura surrounding him.

"What is wrong, Mr. Don Patch?" Starfire asked as Don sniffed and said, "Despite my efforts, he got away…"

The alien girl rested an arm on his shoulder to coax him as the orange porcupine grimaced, dressed himself up as a girl and snapped, "DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU PERVERT!!"

Mantarou and Star found this so strange. No matter what happened, Don always made a joke out of the situation. Who knows? Maybe he wasn't qualified to be a hero.

Meanwhile, Robin, Jake and Rayman had managed to last against Gato's new strength boost, but it still seemed pretty hopeless as the robot had dealt a lot of damage to them.

Robin hurled an explosive at the robot only to have it blown up by Gato's right hand. Jake blew a blast of fire as an act of desperation and to his surprise, it actually dealt a bit of damage.

Rayman sent a charged up fist directly into the robot's face but Gato was still ticking and ready to action, so he charged at Jake and Robin and shouted, "LUMINAIRE!!"

The two were shocked when a bright blue light appeared and created a huge nova-like explosion. As it subsided, both were down for the count and only Rayman was left to stop the big hunk of metal.

(I only have him using Luminaire because he uses it in the OVA anime that was meant to advertise the game)

Rayman's eyes were wide and the odd being was frozen on the spot. What was he to do now? There was no way he could defeat something so powerful.

But he was experienced with fighting robots, and he wasn't going to back down from this kind of challenge. Gato charged at him as the creature leapt over his head causing Gato to ram through 5 trees. As a nice pleasant surprise to the now airborne Rayman, the trees collapse on top of the robot.

"That was scary," he panted, "but I did it."

Let's ignore Rayman's ego telling him that he did it when it was really the trees that stopped Gato, because they actually were a minor inconvenience to the robot. Gato rose up from under the trees pounded them into wooden balls that he started hurling at Rayman.

The creature freaked out as he tried to dodge them but couldn't dodge all of them. 20 had smacked him hard in the face causing his body parts to scatter about. Luckily, they found their way back to him, and now it was time to get serious.

Rayman's body started to hover in the air as a light circled around him. Then the light traveled into his hands and caused them to glow. After the light faded, his hands had been replaced by silver fists with red knuckles.

"Let's see you deal with my iron fists!" he shouted as he landed a heavy blow to the robot's chest.

Gato flew right into a rock, his body actually breaking it open, and rubbed his head in pain. Then he started to fume and got back up.

"He just doesn't go down, does he?" Rayman asked as the robot kicked him hard into a tree.

Gato was ready for more pain and misery when Rayman swept his foot at the robot's leg causing him to trip, then as Gato was distracted, Rayman pumped up his fist and sent it hard into the robot's face.

Gato was down for the count as smoke poured from his circuitry. Rayman sighed with relief as Gato got up, pulled out his microphone again and sang, "I lost the battle. You totally just won. Here's 15 silver points, wasn't that battle fun?"

A compartment opened on the robot's chest revealing not the silver points he'd promised, but the gemstone the heroes were after. Rayman picked up his prize, feeling very proud of himself.

As he walked merrily back to his friends, Robin and Jake were just coming to.

"Yo, dawg, that was not cool!" Jake snapped as Robin growled with anger and spat, "He's probably already gotten away with the gem!"

"You mean this gem?" a certain someone asked showing off his pretty new gemstone.

The group looked over at Rayman with shock in their expressions.

"DUDE, YOU GOT THE GEMSTONE!!" Jake shouted as he jumped for joy

Robin smiled for the first time since he'd gotten here and shook Rayman's hand. It felt awkward, for Rayman had no arms, but still, he was clearly a good ally.

"Now let's take this back to the base," the boy wonder said as the group returned.

Star, Don and Mantarou had returned back to the base first, feeling very disappointed with themselves. This was the second time they had failed to stop an opponent.

"So, how'd it go?" Neil asked as Don broke out into childish tears dressed up as a baby and Star replied, "We lost the gemstones to that odd creature."

"YOU WHAT!?" Izy retorted, "UGH, YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF FAILURES!! I should fire all of you!"

Starfire started to cry with Don as Mantarou just hid behind the chair.

"Relax," Izy replied with an annoyed look on her face, "I'm joking."

"Stop it," Taylor said, hugging Don, "Don't you see you're scaring them with your jokes as you call them?"

Don started to pant like a puppy as Izy felt a vain in her forehead. Neil couldn't believe this. These heroes were scared of a mere human and they'd failed twice.

At this exact moment, Rayman, Robin and Jake entered while Jake played some tunes saying, "Yo, waddup homies? Do we got some good news for you or do we have some good news for you?"

Neil perked up and said, "So, you got the gemstones?"

"Well, we got one of them," Robin said placing it in front of them, "So where are the others? We assume you already have them."

Starfire looked down with shame as Robin just looked at her with a look of concern and said, "It's alright, Star. You did your best, right?"

Star smiled and hugged the boy wonder as Neil asked, "So, what are we gonna do now? Moo's got 3 things that he wants already."

"Don't sweat it," Izy replied, "Moo needs all of the gems to complete his plan. Since we have one of them, he's missing one, therefore he cannot complete his plans for world domination."

"So does that mean our job is over?" Taylor asked.

Izy shook her head and said, "It takes the pressure off of us, but Moo's after the other stuff, and we may as well keep that away from him. He might be able to find a loop hole to get around the loss of his gem, for all we know."

"It makes sense," Rayman replied as Robin nodded and said, "You can count on us to be there to help you."

"I know we can," Izy replied as she glared at Neil and Taylor, who looked a little bit doubtful.

They noticed Izy's facial expression, smiled and nodded, pretending to agree with her on this one. But really, for the most part, they had failed twice to protect the items from Moo. Who's to say they wouldn't fail again?

Still, things were finally looking up.

When Gurd returned with the two gemstones present, Moo smiled and said, "Good job, Gurd. You may take a break now until I need you again."

Lilim smiled and said, "Master, they're doing a very good job."

"Yes, they are," Moo said, "but it seems that robot failed. He did not return with a gemstone."

"This will be fun," Lilim said as Gato walked over to her and she held out her hand, sending out and energy blast and blowing him up.

She looked at the red alien who was cleaning the floor and grimaced. He really irritated her.


End file.
